Awkward At Hogwarts
by Iris godess of rainbows
Summary: Its the Triwizard Tournament, and that means the Yule ball. But a certain Sherlock Holmes has no date. And who would want to go with the know-it-all Sherlock Holmes. Perhaps a mousy Hufflepuff? Sherolly one-shots. Hogwarts Kid!Lock. Sometime between Marauders and the Golden Trio.


Awkward at Hogwarts

What was the word Sherlock was looking for? Ah yes, awkward. Well this most certainly qualified as awkward. Oh where to begin? It was the Triwizard tournament. The Yule ball approaching fast, and a dateless Sherlock was being antagonized by the champion of Hogwarts.

"Sherlock! You need a date! It's just one night!" John said, trying to reason with Sherlock.

"Absolutely not. I don't know any girls anyway."

"What about Molly?"

"What about Molly?"

"She's a girl"

"She doesn't count!"

"Course she doesn't" John said rolling his eyes. "What are you implying?" Sherlock asked suspiciously. "At Christmas, Molly got you that book you wanted and you gave her a hug. Or when her grandmother died, you two disappeared into for an entire period. Or when those kids called Molly a mudblood, you hexed that kid till he was numb. Believe me, she counts" John said exasperated.

"She's just a friend!" Sherlock yelled.

"Best friend? Girlfriend?" John said.

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"Then go as friends Sherlock! It's not that complicated" John pointed out.

"But people will talk!" Sherlock whined. "Sherlock, when do people not talk?" John said. "Fine! I'll ask her at once we get to the great hall you insufferable Gryffindor!"

"I hate you to, you know it all Slytherin" John replied smiling.

The arrived at the great hall. John and Sherlock walked over to the Hufflepuff table. When they didn't see her, he asked one of the guys, what was his name? Mike Stanford where Molly was.

He said she was in the kitchens, she likes to hang out with the house elves. Some people said they saw her crying. The two boys ran to the picture of the fruit and tickled the pear. It flew open to reveal the kitchen. They spotted Molly by the fireplace, talking to a house elf.

"Molly!" Sherlock yelled.

"Go away Sherlock!" She yelled back. Despite that, John and Sherlock ran over.

"What's wrong?" John asked concerned.

"You know that kid? Jim? Well asked me to go to the dance with him, I said yes because he seemed so nice…"

"Seemed?" Sherlock said.

"He… He… C-Called me a... a…" Molly started sobbing. John hugged her and patted her back, telling her words of comfort. Sherlock just sat there awkwardly. What was he supposed to do? He'd never seen Molly so upset about someone calling her mudblood. Molly finally calmed down and rubbed her eyes. "So why are you here?" She asked.

"Well…" John started.

"John heard you were upset so we came to find you!" Sherlock said quickly. She looked at the two.

"Actually..." John said.

"We've been sneaking food!" Sherlock said again, interrupting John.

"No we're here because..."

"Because we are being chased and are hiding in the kitchen!"

"Sherlock! Stop that! We are here because someone needs a date" John said. "John I thought you were going with Mary?" Molly said. "Yes he his! Now John we are going to be late…"

"Sherlock! Molly, Sherlock was going to ask you to go to the dance with him" John said.

"What?" Molly said.

"John you're delusional! Let's get you to Madame Pomfery" Sherlock said standing up.

"No I'm not you have a crush on her!"

"What?!" The two yelled.

"Yeah, remember on prank day peeves knocked Sherlock out for an hour?"

"Yeah?" Molly said they said.

"Well, Sherlock was only out for 45 minutes" John said.

"Then what about the other 15 minutes?" Sherlock said suspiciously.

"Anderson slipped you some veritasyrum, so when you woke up you had to tell the truth so I brought you back to the dorm to avoid embracement and you may have said you had a crush on Molly, so I took away your memory, so you wouldn't be embarrassed."

Molly was sitting there, her mouth hanging open. Sherlock ran out with what looked like tears on his cheeks. Tears? No this was Sherlock Holmes! He doesn't cry! Or does he?

"Should we go after him?" Molly asked.

"No, I think he needs to be alone. You know Sherlock" John said.

"I thought I did" Molly said to herself.

"C'mon, let's get to class, good thing it's Professor Bins!" John said running out of the kitchen.

"I got Slughorn" She said.

"Don't worry, you're his star student, just give him an excuse" John said. They parted ways heading to their respective class rooms.

Later, John and Molly met up at lunch. Sherlock was nowhere to be found. "We should go find him" John said.

"Meet back in an hour?" Molly said. He nodded and ran downstairs. Molly walked the corridors for half an hour. Suddenly, she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She turned around to see a door. "What?" Molly said to herself. She racked her brain. The room if requirement! Of course! She walked over and carefully opened the door. She saw someone in the corner playing the violin softly. "Sherlock?" Molly said softly. No reply. She walked over.

"Molly, go away, please" Sherlock said. Please? That's new. She couldn't see his face but his voice was cracked, was he crying? "Sherlock, are you alright?" Molly said.

"I said leave me alone!" He yelled. Molly never heard that tone of voice from him, it was terrifying.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Sherlock whispered. "It's alright" Molly whispered back, walking nearer to Sherlock. "It's just… it's just…" his voice quavered. "It's okay, it's just me. You can tell me anything." Molly said, walking closer. "I told John you don't count, but you do count Molly. And… and, you remind me of her" Sherlock said, sitting down. "Who?" Molly said.

"Her" is all he said. Molly sat down in a chair facing Sherlock. His head was hung so Molly couldn't see his face.

"I'm cursed Molly. Cursed. I told one person and now they're gone." Sherlock said bitterly. "Told who what?" Molly asked. "That I loved them"

Molly felt weird. Those words coming from Sherlock weren't natural. "Who did you tell?" Molly asked.

"My sister. Now she's just ashes. The one person I told I loved died. She shouldn't have even died! It should have been me! I should have died. She was one of the best people in the world. If I tell anyone else I'm worried there going to die. "

"Sherlock I'm sorry, I had no idea"

"You remind me of her. Smart, kind, loving, gentle. And your smile. It reminds me of her smile, such a warm smile, full of kindness…" he trailed off. "Sherlock..." Molly said.

"I miss her, Molly. I miss her so much." Sherlock said. "She was my only true family, Mycroft's more like a cousin and my parents, well more like uncle and aunt." Even though his head was still hung, she could still see he was crying. She didn't know what compelled her but she wrapped her arms around Sherlock. Surprisingly, he did the same. They just sat there, hugging for a few minutes.

"Thank you. This means more then you know." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, what John said… was it true?" Molly asked.

"I don't know." Sherlock said he said letting go.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have trouble understanding my emotions, so I turn them off. I guess, turning them off for so long made it even harder to understand what I'm feeling." Sherlock said. "Sherlock, just let go. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and let go" Molly said. He did as she said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then leaned forward and hugged her. He pulled back. Molly was surprised. That was unexpected.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being you"

"Oh."

"So Molly…"

"Yeah?" She said.

"I still need a date for the Yule Bale." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"Sherlock are asking me…"

"Will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

"Um, Yes? I mean, yes. I will. "

"As friends or as, um… you know…" he stuttered.

"I don't know. What do you want to ask?" Molly asked.

"Friends" he paused "Best friends" he paused. "Girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" Sherlock was leaning in for a kiss. It was just a light kiss, a friendly kiss, but it was still awkward when they heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Oh… Wow, I either have the best timing or the worst" John said.

They both turned around to see John standing at the entrance.

What was the word Sherlock was looking for? Ah yes, awkward. Well this most certainly qualified as awkward. "Oh John!" Molly started. "Yes well John…" Sherlock continued.

"And we were just…"

"Yes, um…"

"Ah… right…"

"I should let you lovebirds alone…" John said, smirking. "Ah, we were about to leave too!" Sherlock said hoping up grabbing the violin. "Yes!" Molly said getting up.

"Alright! Let's go!" John said turning around and marching out of the room of requirement. When John wasn't looking, Sherlock put his hand in Molly's, they both smiled for the rest of the day.

The end.


End file.
